The Interpreter
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: When Danny was young, he could talk to animals and had only a hawk as a friend. But as he got older, he lost this ability and forgot about all about it. Will the hawk be able to unlock his power in time to stop a murder? Or will it be too late?


Hey Loyal Readers! Yeah, I capitalized it because it's the new general name for those who read and review! YAY!

This was a random thought and I thought, 'Hey, why not try it out?' So I did. I'm going to do just a few chapters to start out with. It's up to _you_ Loyal Readers if you want me to continue with the story. So, here it is:

* * *

_**The Interpreter**_

Ever since Danny was young, he could speak to animals. He never really had any friends except an almost newborn hawk, a few months old and could fly thanks to Danny's help, that always kept him company.

They would always hangout with each other and do things together. But the more Danny grew up, the more he thought talking to animals was just a figment of his imagination and the more he convinced himself of this, the more it became reality. One day it did. He was no longer able to speak to the creatures of the forest the park and the bird that had been his friend ever since he was able to speak.

By age 10, he began to make some friends, though it was hard since his parents were ghost hunters and his sister was only 2 years older than him and thought she was an adult.

Soon after losing his ability to speak to creatures other than humans, he made friends with Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. At age 14, they became even closer friends.

Samantha, or Sam as she demands to be addressed as, is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian (eats nothing with a face on it) and is one of Amity Park's resident Goths, much to her parents disapproval. Being the rebel she is, she wants to be independent and an individual, popularity and pastel colors being her least favorite things.

Tucker is a pure carnivore (eats meat) and is Amity Park's resident Techno-geek. He loves technology and is one of Casper High's (Amity Park's high school) top students academically, though he's physically weak since he's either on the computer all day or his P.D.A.

Danny himself is weak and gets picked on by Dash Baxter, Casper High's star quarter back and lead bully. He also just so happens to be Amity's hero. Yup, he's the one and only Invso-bill, a.k.a Danny Phantom. When in his ghost form, he's strong and confident, but when in his human form, let's just say he can't put up much of a fight against Dash even if he wanted to.

Danny became half-ghost in an accident in his parent's lab just after he turned 14. Sam and Tucker were there when he put on the white HAZMAT suit with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar.

After going inside the deactivated and thought to be broken portal, he pressed the on button by accident and Jack (his dad) had left it plugged in so Danny got the 'shock' of his life. This 'shocking' experience caused him to become a halfa, or half-ghost hybrid.

After waking up, he looked in a mirror, muscles and head aching. He almost yelled loud enough for his parents and his sister Jazz to hear but luckily Sam and Tucker put their hands firmly over his mouth before a sound could come out. In the mirror he saw himself but with snow white hair and glowing green eyes instead of the usual raven black hair and baby blue eyes. He also noticed that the colors of the suit were inverted.

He was now wearing a skin tight black HAZMAT suit with white, gloves, boots, belt, and collar. He didn't notice before he went in Sam had put a black D with a white P in the middle of it on his upper chest. Now it was a white D with a white P in it, creating the DP emblem in his chest.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny became even closer friends after that accident, Sam and Tucker being the only two souls, besides the multi-billionaire and first halfa to be in existence –Vlad Masters or in ghost form known as Plasmius and Jazz who found out about 5 months after the accident on her own but didn't let him know that she knew so he could tell her when he was ready, knew about his secret.

Years had passed since he had been able to talk with animals and by now had forgotten all about it. Now his worries were set between school and keeping the city ghost free.

That same hawk would still watch over him to make sure he would be okay. The bird had survived death so many times just to make sure he would be okay. It hurt her to see him get hurt, but she couldn't do much except for watch and, if need be, ask for another animal's help.

She would always be on a nearby windowsill or a rooftop where she could keep watch. She hated to leave to go hunt or sleep but knew it would only kill her if she didn't and she didn't want to become a ghost with unfinished business or anything. She wanted to be alive to say her final goodbyes, not dead. She wanted to help him before death finally caught up with her.

She promised herself that she would do whatever it took to help him, even if it meant, in the end, dying for him.

"So guys, what do you want to do this weekend?" Sam thought about Tucker's question while Danny only shrugged as he watched his feet take steps.

Lately, to Danny, it felt like there was something missing. Not friends, popularity, ghosts, or even love. It felt like there was supposed to be something there, but he just couldn't lay a finger in it which bothered him quite a bit.

Sam had noticed his odd behavior lately but hadn't said a thing, till now, "Danny? What's wrong? You've seemed almost depressed lately." She asked with a shimmer of concern in her violet eyes.

He looked up and smiled as his baby blue eyes saw the look of concern directed to him, "It's nothing, really." He insisted.

Mean while Tucker was still thinking about what they would do.

"I don't think it's nothing Danny. You've been acting like this for a while now and I'm getting kinda worried" Danny only smiled and laughed a little before saying,

"You're begging to sound like Jazz." Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "Danny, I'm not kidding. What's wrong?" Danny looked down and said, "I'll tell you later, k? We'll go to you're house or something and hang out. Sorry, I'm inviting myself, and Tucker, over again." He blushed a little but not enough for Sam to catch.

She smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan." Just as she said that Tucker threw an arm in the air in a "Eureka" way and said, "Why don't we go to Sam's house and hang out and just talk and maybe watch a movie?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other and couldn't hold back a few laughs.

"What?" He asked, apparently serious (seriously confused).

Sam stopped laughing, only a smile remaining.

"Oh nothing. Sounds like a plan to me."

Danny couldn't help but laugh a little, his frustration put on hold.

Little did he know, a faithful bird stood watch on a nearby branch, then followed Danny home and later to and into Sam's house.

There, on a fake branch atop the fireplace in the same room as Danny and his friends, she stood watch. Just as she always had and as long as she could, always would.

* * *

Yeah I know, its kind of a crappy beginning but if you want it to continue, I'll post my more interesting second chapter. PLEASE review! I need to know if you want this to continue! Until next time... 


End file.
